


Our Finest Hour

by Autumn_Moon



Category: Overkill - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Moon/pseuds/Autumn_Moon
Summary: "It's been decades..." Bobby murmured, slowly running his fingers from Carlo's shoulders to his chest, petting him tenderly. “Fuckin' decades. And you're still beautiful, DD, so fuckin' beautiful..."





	Our Finest Hour

Carlo licked his lips at the sight of Bobby slowly removing his t-shirt, exposing his strong, bare chest. Bobby crawled to the bed towards him, cupped his hand on the back of Carlo's head and pulled him close, drawing him in for a slow, tender kiss. Savouring Carlo's mouth, Bobby grabbed the silk of his lover's shirt, and slowly pulled it up. The kiss parted to strip the shirt from the bassist's torso, and the singer tossed it aside. 

Bobby pulled back, only to gaze at the man below him; shirtless, all vulnerable, only his. And he felt his heart melt. "It's been decades..." Bobby murmured, slowly running his fingers from Carlo's shoulders to his chest, petting him tenderly. “Fuckin' decades. And you're still beautiful, DD, so fuckin' beautiful..." 

Carlo blushed, his lips curving into a sweet smile. "And I don't know how you fell in love with me."

Bobby chuckled. "How can you even think that?" Bobby caressed Carlo's face with his thumb, his own eyes shining at the very sight of the object of his desires. "Just... my god..." he purred, then pulled down to meet his lips with Carlo's in a tender but needy kiss.

Once all their clothes were tossed aside, the singer's lips moved to Carlo's jaw and neck. "Bobby..." Carlo moaned, stretching his neck, offering the singer more skin to worship. 

"C'mon DD," Bobby whispered in his ear, leaving a tiny love bite below it. His hand caressed Carlo's thighs, aiming at his cock. First, he stroke it with the tip of his fingers to arouse his lover. Then he wrapped his hand around the bassist's hardness, and slowly ran up and down. Carlo gasped, arching his waist upwards, seeking more of the touch. 

Bobby wanted to worship his lover in his entirety; he kissed Carlo's neck, shoulder blade, down to his left nipple. He quickly licked and sucked the pink, hard bud before going down to the bassist's crotch. Bobby gazed up at him; head tossed back, eyes shut, a loud, sharp moan falling from his throat in anticipation. 

The singer smirked before licking the wet tip, then engulfed him with his warm mouth. Carlo groaned, his hand cupping on the back of Bobby's head, burying into his ginger curls as the taller man sucked gently. Slowly. The bittersweet flavour of precum combined with his own saliva, his lover pulling his hair, loud groans of approval. He could stay like this, pleasing the bassist forever. 

Bobby swallowed him whole for a few seconds, then pulled his lover's hardness out of his mouth. He gave it one last long lick before pulling himself up and watch the man below him. Bobby stroke Carlo's cheek with his thumb, looking straight at his chocolate brown eyes. "You taste heavenly," he said, grinning. 

Carlo chuckled, and his blush deepened. The singer leaned in for a tender kiss, teeth biting his lower lip gently. 

The singer smeared some more cool liquid on his cock, and Carlo spread his legs, closing his eyes shut and tossing his head back when Bobby's tip touched his entrance. "Ready?" Bobby said, and Carlo nodded. The smaller man gasped as Bobby pushed himself inside, then sighed as Bobby entered himself slowly, completely fulfilling his lover. Then, Bobby slipped back out only to push in again. 

With each move, he rubbed Carlo's prostate, making the bassist moan, his nails clawing into the singer's back. Bobby smiled; he loved to see Carlo so aroused, so dazed by the sensation of Bobby making love to the man who held his heart. 

"Fuck, Bobby..." 

As they moved in one, Bobby tilted his head to kiss his lover sweetly, wrapping his arms around Carlo, pulling him as close as he could. Bobby loved feeling his lover's smooth skin against him, loved to hear his angelical voice loudly moaning his name. He could have Carlo like this for an eternity, with him, longing for Bobby to make him feel so special. 

"You are so tight, feel so fucking good," Bobby whispered into his neck. "And look so pretty like this, crying out for me."

Bobby sucked a patch of skin below his lover's ear as his thrusting and pulling became quicker and Carlo’s breathing became sharp and unsteady, bolts of pleasure shooting through the singer’s body. 

“C’mon, DD,” Bobby hissed. “Come for me, my evil one.” 

With a final loud growl, the smaller man came, seed splattering onto both men's chests. And Bobby came with him, loudly moaning Carlo's name into his neck, his mind completely shut down and his body trembling. He kept pushing in and pulling out of the bassist until he was empty. 

After shuddering and gasping for a while, both men sunk back to reality. Bobby wrapped his arms around the smaller man; his chin resting above Carlo’s head, his fingers playing with a few short hairs he still had. “I love you, DD,” Bobby purred before kissing a bald spot on his head, closing his eyes to sleep and holding the bassist tightly. Bobby will always protect him like his most precious and fragile treasure.


End file.
